endurancefandomcom-20200213-history
Blue Team
Blue was one of the colors used on Endurance, which has been used every season. They have won Endurance twice, more than any other color, and made it to the final four or higher in four out of the six seasons. Endurance On the first season of Endurance, Jonna and Aaron made up the blue team, chosen by Ashley, making up one of the teams that followed the list (which Jonna created but Aaron was against) and the were the second team formed overall. They won the first ever mission on Endurance: Tilt, and subsequently became the most powerful team after that. Originally a member of the Brotherhood, they broke it up at the same episode when they gave the Samadhi to Orange. Afterward, they were part of the same alliance with Red and Yellow. The next episode, they won Knotted Up, the first Temple Mission, and sent Gray to defeat Green at the Temple of Fate. However, Gray was eliminated, and Green came back, and started to target Blue. Blue didn't win another mission until Eruption, and was handed the Samadhi by Green in House of Cards. Despite the 15 second handicap, they won Dial In, becoming the first team to overcome the samdhi. They also won the last two missions, guaranteeing themselves a spot in the final two. They faced off against Yellow at Temple in Don't Drop the Ball, where they emerged as the first ever Endurance Champions. *After this team, the Blue Teams from successor seasons never won a mission until ''Endurance: Tehachapi'''' though that was a superteam mission. Blue would not win another solo mission untilEndurance: High Sierras.[[Endurance: High Sierras|''Endurance: High Sierras. ]] *One of only two teams (the other being Purple from Endurance: High Sierras) to never get sent to the temple of fate prior to the finale and the only of the two to win their series. Endurance 2 Christa and Scooter was the Blue Team on Endurance 2. They split themselves and never were in a particular alliance: Christa was friends with the Green, Yellow, and Brown teams (specifically the girls), whereas Scooter hung around with Purple, Red, Orange, and Gray. He believed that the Brown team shouldn't be there and tried to target them, believing they would be eliminated. They did decent in challenges, and were handicapped by the Brown Team in Tide Pull, despite Scooter making an alliance with Max earlier. Despite the ten second disadvantage in On the Ropes, Scooter almost won the mission and battled it out with Max on the second to last hole. However, Brown won, sent them to Temple with Purple, where Blue lost in three rounds. Before leaving, Scooter told Purple to "finish what they have started". *First season where the Blue Team was eliminated. *If the Blue Team won On the Ropes, then they would be the second Blue Team to overcome the Samadhi. Endurance 3: Hawaii Antonio and Willa became partners when Antonio, having the #4 ball, bumped Kareem to get her. Willa has stated that she didn't want him as a partner, which caused conflict. However, they were a strong team, as they placed 3rd in Ring of Fire and 4th in Bagging on You. They were sent to Temple, because the Yellow Team believed that they wouldn't bring revenge if they came back. Unfortunately, they were the first team eliminated from E3. Although they had bad teamwork, in the two missions they played in they did pretty well. If Willa and Antonio didn't fight as much, they might have gotten much further then they actually did. Endurance: Tehachapi Because they spoke up when discussing the partners, Shea and Amelia became the first team of Endurance, and subsequentially chose Blue for their team color. Afterwards, they formed an alliance with Gray— publicly affirmed in Blocked, wherein they stated they had each other's backs; this unwitting exposure of their alliance proved fatal, as they lost humiliatingly in Raft Pull (as they had the most sandbags, considering how Gray's handicap from the Samadhi was 4 by default), getting them sent to Temple by Purple. When Blue came back, they initially feared being a target again due to Gray leaving them their Commitment piece, as well as the other teams still believed they would seek revenge for breaking their alliance early; however, Shea and Amelia went below the radar after their surprise victory during SuperTeams, never winning a mission. Despite this, they made it to the final four (which almost didn't happen because Jeszie wanted to send them with Purple after winning Fireball, with her reason being that she saw it as a prime opportunity to send a weak team besides Orange home). By this point in the game, Amelia and Isaac had grown very close to one another, hanging out at any given chance— both them and the rest of the group said that they could just tell one another everything they felt, without any romantic feelings; however, Jeszie suspected that Amelia was only flirting with Isaac to affect Green's performance negatively, which only fueled her being deadset against Blue. This drama only intensified after Green's runaway win in Hang 5, where both Isaac and Jeszie wanted to protect Purple and Red from the Samadhi due to friendship, leaving only Blue to be saddled with it— Isaac outright refused to let that happen to his so-called "girlfriend", culminating in a screaming match that persisted into the hillside council with JD; tired of the fiery bickering, Amelia tearfully offered to get the Samadhi, stating that it wasn't worth all the conflict. However, Erika shockingly sacrificed Red for the Samadhi, which ended up sparing Blue. They went to Temple for a second time in Cubed (once again sent by Purple, who also nearly saved them because Daniela wanted to send the stronger Green team), where they were subsequentially eliminated. Endurance: High Sierras Originally, Isaac and Taylor were E5's Blue Team. They were picked via Connor and Darci, along with Anna and Garret. In the mission that followed, Unwind, they argued about which color they wanted; Taylor wanted Blue, while Isaac wanted Orange. Since Kristine and Max made it to Orange first, they became the Blue Team. They conflicted a lot, and were in danger of being targeted by the rest of the group. When they won Hot Potato, however, they ended up winning a Samadhi where they could switch two partners from any two teams. Later that day, after lots of thinking, they handed the power to Cameron, believing that he would switch the Green and Red Teams. However, he ended up putting Connor on the Blue Team, and Isaac on the Gray Team. The next day, the Blue Team of Connor and Taylor won the next Endurance Mission, and received the Samadhi. They ended up giving it to their former teammates. After the first Temple Mission, Connor told the Yellow Team of Darci's strategy if they were to go to Temple, which they came back. The next day, in Fill and Spill, Blue was the second team to be eliminated, after Yellow. Despite the alliance wanting them gone, Connor and Taylor were the first team to go up to Temple three times and survive. In All Tied Up, they received a 30 second advantage by the teams that have been eliminated. Despite the advantage they lost the final Temple Mission, and were forced to go to Temple for a 4th time, this time against Green. There, they lost, and became the last team to be eliminated from E5. Endurance: Fiji On E6, Ben Scheuer and Jordyn Barbato became the Blue Team. For the most part, they were a nice team, not stirring up any drama, getting them many pieces from other teams. However, like the others, they didn't know about the Orange-Green alliance, and, for the most part, was a weak team in competitions. As a result, they were close allies with the Purple Team, who also didn't know of the secret alliance. They did well in Box Launch, making it to the end, but was eliminated by Red. In Weight an Hour, Jackie threw stuff to the Blue Team to help them win, knowing that Purple couldn't manage to pull of a victory with the Samadhi. This plan was futile, however, as both teams lost and went up to Temple together, where Blue managed to come back. The Blue Team initially had the lead in Island Hopping but Red and Green caught up and Green won the Mission and the two Pyramid Pieces. Ben won the team the its only mission, 3 to go. They sent the orange team to temple. Trivia *One of three team colors to make it to the Endurance Finals more than once, the other two being the Green and Purple Teams. *Only team color to win Endurance more than once. *Most trips to Temple: 10 (tied with Yellow) *The only team to win their finale having started with a piece disadvantage (Blue team entered into the finale with 6 pieces to Green's 8) Category:Teams